


Nothing Stands in Our Way

by Lotus_Blue



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fanmix, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 62
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lotus_Blue/pseuds/Lotus_Blue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tribute to the female companions of New Who</p><p>(Also a bit of a F*** you to that article on Cracked)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing Stands in Our Way

__****  


> _1\. Warrior- **Beth Crowley** **(Rose Tyler)** //2. Stronger- **Sugababes** **(Martha Jones)** //3. Girl on Fire- **Alicia Keys** **(Donna Noble)//** 4\. I Feel Immortal- **Tarja Turunen (Amy Pond)** //5. Iron- **Within Temptation (River Song)** //6. Unleashed- **Epica (Clara Oswald)//** 7\. Nothing Stands in Our Way- **Lacuna Coil (All)**_

_**_**[Listen on Spotify-**_ Nothing Stands in Our Way- New Who Companions EP] [[For non-Spotify users](http://www.youtubeplaylist.org/play/p/MDAwMDA1MDU0)]  
** _


End file.
